


Casual Affair

by orphan_account



Category: Prêtre et Zi
Genre: Alcohol, DFAB reader, Daddy Kink, Drug Use, Drunk Sex, F/M, M/M, One Night Stands, PWP, Piss, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character, Unsafe Sex, Watersports, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 22:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11907126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Émile picks up someone at the bar and takes them out back.





	Casual Affair

You weren’t usually the type of person to fuck a guy you’d never met in a back alley, but you’d had several JD & Cokes and you’d taken a few pills and snorted something (you don’t really remember what). You’re completely out of it, hanging off of his arm as he smiles at you and tells you his name. Émile. You doubt you’ll remember it in the morning, but you nod and tell him yours all the same.

He probably won’t remember yours, either.

“Huh. That’s a real pretty name,” he says loudly over the music of the club as he leads you outside, though that’s probably what he says to everybody. You can smell the mixture of alcohol and tobacco and something rotten on his breath when he speaks; he leans in close to you, wrapping an arm around your waist. You let out a giggle and look up at him, your pupils blown. His blond hair is greasy, his stubble is unkempt, and he probably hasn’t showered or brushed his teeth in weeks, but in your high and drunken stupor, you can’t bring yourself to care. He’s hot and you’re going to fuck him; that’s all that you care about.

He directs you towards an alleyway behind the club, away from prying eyes. It seems other people have had the same idea as you before. The pavement is littered with used condoms and shards of glass.

“Have you got a condom?” you manage to slur, the discarded ones on the floor reminding you that safe sex is probably important. He shakes his head.

“That’s not a problem though, is it, darlin’?” he asks, stroking a calloused hand through your hair. You shake your head vigorously and then grumble when your head thumps in protest. He just laughs and pushes you against the wall, slides your dress up your thighs, then hooks a finger into the waistband of your panties and pulls them down, exposing your cunt. He grins, the moon and the streetlights reflected in his red eyes, and unzips his jeans. You try to fumble with the buttons and free his cock but he slaps your hands away as you just hinder the process. Eventually, without your help, he fishes his cock out of his boxers. He’s uncut - which doesn’t surprise you - and the base of it is covered in thick, curly hair. He mutters something under his breath before forcing his flaccid dick inside of you.

You gasp and grab onto his shoulders when you feel something wet and warm inside of you.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t hold it,” he explains, smirking as piss drips out of your cunt. You look down at your cunt and then back to him in shock. Your expression soon changes when he starts thrusting his hardening cock into you, your mouth open in pleasure rather than disbelief.

“I -” you begin to protest, but he shuts you up by clamping a hand over your mouth.

“Unless you’re moanin’ my name, I don’t wanna hear it, alright?” he snarls. You nod with wide, frightened eyes, which quickly become glazed over with lust. Émile smiles again, all yellow teeth, like a wolf who’s cornered his weak and wounded prey.

He has to hold you up against the wall because you’re such a mess; you’re probably way too intoxicated to even consent to him fucking you. You’re enjoying it, though, giggling and groaning as he digs his fingers into your hips and ruts into you as if he’s in heat.

“Daddy…” you moan, a blissed-out smile on your face and your eyes fluttering closed. His grin widens at that and you feel his cock throb. His thrusts become faster and reckless until suddenly he’s grunting and filling you with hot cum. Unceremoniously, he pulls out and lets go of you, leaving you to slump to the ground. You struggle to get up and reach out, expecting him to offer you a hand. Instead, he just laughs at you.

“I didn’t even finish…” you complain; he just wipes the mix of your juices from his cock and smears it across your face.

You frown and then ask: “Can I come back to yours?”

He contemplates this for a moment, then helps you up.

The night isn’t finished just yet.


End file.
